


"A" For Effort Extras

by Bananna (ninjanerd132)



Series: "A" For Effort [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, High School Teacher AU, M/M, Teen Years, Very domestic, his name is Tyler, married years, non-youtuber au, past relationship, they have a son, they love their son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjanerd132/pseuds/Bananna
Summary: Some side writings I did from when they're teens, and in the present time. These are all in the "A" for Effort time stream. Need to read "A" For Effort to know what's going on for most.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote some other stuff based on what may have happened in the past or some stuff that tweets or vids have inspired.  
> Hope you enjoy, and feel free to comment any suggestions for something that could/has happened.
> 
> Have fun!

The two lay on Dan’s bed, awake in the darkness surrounding them. It was warm, but they were content with staying in each other’s arms, wishing for sunrise to never come. Their legs tangled under the covers, and Dan’s head rested on Phil’s chest as it rose and fell. Everything was quiet besides the heartbeat under Dan’s ear, pulling him into a calm.

He could hear the vibrations as Phil spoke up. “Do you want kids someday?”

It was a sudden question, but Dan just hummed. “I guess, someday. I’m not a huge fan of children though. They make me nervous.” He smiled as he felt Phil laugh.

“What if we just adopted a teenager then?” 

Dan pushed up on his elbow so he could look at Phil. The twin bed made it so he was half on top already, now making it so their faces almost touched. “Teenagers are hormonal though. Why don’t we just get a dog?” he suggested.

Phil gave his nose a quick kiss before responding. “Because then we wouldn’t be able to do family things with it.”

“You can do plenty with a dog. Family walks, going to the beach, a nice quiet evening.”

“Can’t hang it’s artwork on the fridge, or help them with homework.” Phil raised a brow. 

“Well, no, but-” Dan struggled.

“But there are so many kids out there that need homes.” Phil looked at him with such desperation in his eyes.

“I guess. What brought this on anyway?” Dan laid so his arms lay over Phil’s chest with his head resting on top.

“Dunno. I was just thinking about if we had an apartment to ourselves. Not having to worry about our mum’s walking in. Tonight was a close call by the way. I heard her walk by,” Phil said.  “We could move out of this town. Maybe go to Manchester, or London.”

“London would be nice. We could get a little flat, do something, and get famous.”

“That’d be nice.” Phil sighed


	2. Peepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this tweet  
> https://twitter.com/AmazingPhil/status/966763217505669121

 

The sound of arguing prompted Dan to get up from the couch. He wandered towards the door, finding Phil and Tyler pressed against it with a cup to Phil’s ear. 

“What on earth are you two doing?” he asked.

“Shh. The neighbors are arguing in the hall.” He looked intently, almost like he was trying to peer through the door. Tyler was stood next to him, his face flush with the door. 

“Phil-” he was cut off by Tyler turning and shushing him. “You’ve gotten our son into this too?” 

The two at the door ignored him, just waving him off. After a couple seconds, he sighed, walking over. He put an arm around Phil’s waist, and leaned so his ear was planted on the door.

“I swear to God, Stacy, you never listen to me!” he heard one woman cry.

“I only don’t listen ‘cause you never have anything good to say. You only talk about your stupid boyfriend,” the other retorted.

Dan felt bad prying on what seemed like a sensitive topic, but he was hooked. 

“I broke up with him a week ago.”

“And yet, that’s all I’ve been hearing about since.” The sounds of keys jangled. 

Dan leaned away to whisper to the other two. “How long have they been going at it?”

Tyler looked up. “A couple minutes now.”

Dan nodded, returning his ear to the door. “Jess, maybe we just can’t be friends then,” the first one said.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Stacy’s voice cracked.

“It is.”

“Oh shit,” Tyler said in a regular voice. Both Dan and Phil immediately snapped to look at him as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Is someone there?” one of the voices asked. “Hello?” She knocked on the door, making them all jump back. They stayed absolutely still, Phil putting an arm out in front of Tyler.

“Don’t try to change the subject, Jess,” Stacy’s voice called out.

“No, I thought I heard someone.”

“Whatever. I have to go. Don’t try to text, I won’t respond.” The sound of heels clicking, and a door slamming shut lifted a weight from everyone’s chest.

“Oh thank god,” Phil said.

“That was intense,” Tyler said, walking to the kitchen with the other two following.

“ _ That _ was an invasion of privacy,” Dan claimed. 

“We were still in our own flat. They were just speaking loud enough we could hear.” Phil waved a finger.

Dan took a deep breath. “I mean, I guess. Doesn’t change the fact that it’s wrong.”

“You still joined in though,” Tyler mentioned. 

“Do as I say, not as I do.” Dan ruffled Tyler’s hair.

They all laughed, deciding to make dinner while everyone was in the kitchen. They prepared a nice pasta with sauce, and laughed around the table about the theories of what would happen next with Stacy and Jessica.


	3. School Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil take the kids to a museum for a school trip and it's fluffy. (Dan's a bit overprotective and doesn't want his son to get sick)  
> If you haven't already you should read A for Effort. It's not necessary but would make this make more sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm working on chapter 24 of A for Effort, don't worry. I just had a bit of a bumble with writers block and then finals. Here's some cute content that stemmed from me missing home a bit

It was a cold Monday in February, and Dan had bundled Tyler up before they met Phil in the car. Tyler, who had been sick the previous week, was no match for his worried father who insisted that a sweatshirt, two coats, and a hat wasn’t too much. Phil’s english classes were going on a field trip to a museum nearby, and part of it was a nature walk that happened to be open. Dan knew Tyler and his friends would be wandering around the grounds at some point, and he didn’t want him getting sick again. 

Once they got to school, Tyler followed Phil to his classroom where everyone was gathering for roll call. As soon as he walked in the door, Phil announced for everyone to sit down, and make sure they have everything while he got out his roster. 

“Alright everybody,” he called, silencing the room. “Today we’ll be going to Marie’s Museum of Antiques and Science. Our group is going to be joined by students from Mr. Howell’s classes. During lunch, please check in with one of us, and let us know if you’re going to the gardens. I’ll start calling names in two minutes to let everyone get here.” 

Dan had a similar announcement to his students, and once roll was called, they loaded the students onto the bus. There wasn’t many kids going on the trip (only about forty), which meant they only needed two more chaperones to join. The two ended up being a substitute, and a history teacher. The ride was no more than twenty minutes, and soon they were at the museum.

Phil stood in the aisle at the front, catching everyone’s attention. “One more time so we don’t forget. Check in with us at lunch, and let us know if you’re going to the gardens. Other than that, just respect the museum and the people inside.” With that, he got off, followed by Dan, and an alarming amount of teenagers.

Tyler hung by the door with Wen, and Jack, talking to Dan. “Dad, I don’t need my blue coat. I’m wearing my thick sweatshirt, and the jacket I got from Gram. I’ll be fine.”

Dan sighed. “I guess you’re right. I just want you to be careful. You’re still not completely healthy, so don’t share food with these two,” he said, gesturing to Wen and Jack. “I’ve got your lunch in the bag when you want it too.”

Tyler laughed, nodding. “I know. Let’s go inside and finish this ‘cause Phil looks like he’s going to freeze. The both turned to Phil who was shivering, and trying to huddle closer to Dan.

“I forgot my heavy jacket in the car. Shut up.” Phil rubbed his arms. 

“Do you want my blue coat?” Tyler offered. 

Phil nodded. “Please.”

They walked as Phil put on the coat, zipping it up to his chin. Dan chuckled, taking his hand discreetly so any students wouldn’t be able to notice. 

“It’s going to be warmer inside you know,” Dan said. 

Phil just bumped their shoulders as they entered the museum. The students had split into groups milling around the atrium, waiting for some form of direction. It wasn’t until one group started down the hall towards the paintings that everyone started breaking off from the mass to explore. Some kids went outside, while others skipped to the kids science activities.

 

Dan went to check the school in at the desk, leaving Phil to socialize with the substitute, while the history teacher made her way towards the gardens. 

Tyler scampered towards Phil with Wen and Jack in tow. “Hey Phil?”

He paused his conversation, turning to Tyler. “Hi Tyler.”

Tyler rocked on the balls of his feet causing the pom pom on his hat to bounce. “Could we borrow a dollar for the soda machine?” he asked with an innocent smile.

Phil sighed. The man next to him opened his mouth to say something when he reached for his wallet. “Just get me and Dan a Ribena.”

Tyler took the money gleefully, and the trio bounded off to the refreshments stand by the sculptures. Dan gave them a questioning look as he passed them on his way back to Phil.

“Did you just give him money?” he asked.

“They’re getting us some soda.”

The substitute gave them both a strange look. “That kid just called you by your first name, asked you for money, and you gave it?”

Phil smiled at them. “Yeah. He’s our son.”


End file.
